Vanilla Twilight
by Ciny
Summary: A songfic about Kagome and Sesshomaru! Summary: Kagome is stuck in the modern time while Sesshomaru is in the fedual era. How will they meet or talk to eachother? Please read and review!


_Author note  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters or Owl city - Vanillat Twilight _

_Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Songfic. Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing. Check out my other stories about Sesshomaru and Kagome! _

_

* * *

_

_The stars lean down to kiss you__  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you dear  
'Cause I wish you were here _

Kagome POV

It's been days since I have left the feudal era and banished to come back. I've tried every day but I keep coming back to Tokyo... in my time. I couldn't sleep because of him, tonight I was thinking of him, yesterday I was dreaming about him and tomorrow, finally seeing him? No I erase that thought from my mind and roll over to see my alarm clock staring back at me. I sighed; it read 5 am, dawn and just about one hour before I have to get ready for school. A chilly breeze found its way to me through the open window. The smell of fresh air but even that doesn't get my mind off a certain someone. Thinking of him, I drifted to sleep but felt unusual again. I can't remember the feeling of warmth anymore even under hundreds of blankets. I guess I miss the feeling of his presence and arms.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Sesshomaru POV

I took a peek out of one eye. It's dusk, just after sunset. I should get back to the group soon but here beneath the tree was sp peaceful. I walked back to find the hut that we were staying at empty. The fox must be still out training, the monk must be helping the villagers along with the girl and my demon brother must be with the dead. I sat and rested my eyes to wait for them to get back. It's so different without her; I miss the sound of her whispers at night when we both couldn't sleep. Then a leaf caught in the palm of my right hand and I peered down. We used to walk hand in hand at night secretly. She would be out for a stroll and I would be resting peacefully upon the hut or trees. Our fingers would slowly meet as we would have more contact with each other and soon we found both our hands in a bunch soothing. Now nothing soothes me these days.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you  
I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone_

Kagome POV

I've been up for a couple of days thinking of some ways to communicate with him. I remember when I and Inuyasha were separated; I somehow had contact with him so I'm going to keep trying. It's freezing tonight; I guess winter is a bad time to wear a skirt huh? Maybe if I go near the sacred tree it would work like last time with me and Inuyasha. My hand was on the bark of the tree but still I felt nothing. "Sesshomaru "I called out, sadly I got no reply but rustles in the wind. As the sky turned pink and white, snowflakes caught me by surprise. Hurrying onto the porch, I felt alone. No one was here but me. Sota was with his friends, mama was grocery shopping and grandpa was doing tai chi at the park. It was weird when I think of Sesshomaru, I don't feel alone anymore.

_As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight_

Sesshomaru POV

Blink .Blink .Blink. Blink...

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here_

Kagome POV

Somehow I awoke in my bed from the sunlight beaming through the violet curtains. That's odd I thought when I stuck out my hand to feel warmth, I felt rain and I quickly rain outside. Dancing in the rain, I had nothing on my mind then Sesshomaru filled it again. I shouted "Sesshomaru!" hoping he could hear my voice then I whispered "Darling I wish you were here."

Sesshomaru POV  
I heard Kagome's voice and was amazed! I then whispered back "Darling I wish you were here back." to her.

Kagome POV

I heard his whisper it back and I knew that it wouldn't be long until we meet again.


End file.
